Pokemon Odyssey - Black 2 Saga
by Mylez
Summary: Myles, a wannabe pokemon trainer; Lexi, a pokemon collector working for Bianca; and Jacko, a pokemon breeder turned conservationist embark on a journey across Unova to acheive three seperate dreams as one strong team; taking on any pokemon and beating any foe.
1. Chapter 1

**I - The start of truth and ideals**

"I'm sorry Myles; you should have come earlier..." Bianca sighed. I didn't really take in her words; I just stared at the machine in his hands and its three empty holsters. Lexi was giving me his usual kind words while he cuddled his new Oshawott. He was one of the lucky ones. A girl from Nuvema Town – or what was left of it – had come a few weeks ago and collected a Tepig. Then, just last week, Hue, the son of Professor Fennel turned 15 and claimed his first pokemon; a Snivy. This just left Oshawott which Lexi collected yesterday while I was still recovering from tripping over a Lillipup that ran out of the trainers' school. I was a major klutz, or so my mum had told me. Falling over a Lillipup was minute compared to the other catastrophes I'd caused in my life time. "... So I'd do that if I were you"

I looked at Bianca with confusion and received a tired sigh from Lexi for my troubles. "Come on daydreamer", he announced tugging at my jacket, "I'll explain everything...bye Bianca! Thanks for everything." With that, Lexi and I left Aspertia City and for the first time ever, went into the tall grass without an adult.

"Bianca was telling you that there's a pokemon breeder who lives outside Flocessy Town. Oh look! A pokemon!" Lexi released his Oshawott from his squeeze as a Purrloin pounced from the tall grass. "Purrloin are quite cool, don't you think?" I nodded distantly more curious about this breeder than Lexi's question. Lexi's Oshawott tackled the Purrloin as it scratched and hissed until it almost collapsed. A minute later it was sat in Lexi's pokeball, looking content with its new home. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the breeder - Tackle, Oshawott - he lives in Flocessy ranch and breeds pokemon; sometimes for Professor Juniper - good job, buddy – Bianca said he might have some pokemon for you – oh look, you've grown to level 6! – It probably won't be a cool pokemon like mine, but – Oh look a Patrat – he might have some pokemon you'll like"

The dark cloud that had been following me from Aspertia City drifted off at the prospect of a pokemon; and perhaps one better than Snivy or Tepig! Excitement rushed through my body causing me to sprint off ahead while Lexi threw his pokeball at a weakened Patrat.

"Oh, the pokemon breeder?" nurse joy replied when I arrived at the Flocessy Town pokemon centre, "he breeds the Audino for this centre and many others in Unova, his ranch is just north of Route 20; you can't miss it!" I rushed outside to see Lexi carrying two pokeballs; one in each hand.

"I've caught a Patrat!" he announced proudly, "this'll be great for Bianca's research; I think I'll send her my new captures"

After depositing his Purrloin and Patrat in the storage system, Lexi accompanied me to the ranch which spanned almost to the forest in the distance. The path to a house and shed was littered with flocks of humble Mareep. In the trees, newly hatched Pidove called for their mothers who were busy gathering food. I knocked on the door but no reply followed. Lexi could barely contain his excitement at all the new pokemon and before I could knock a second time, the geek had sprinted off carrying his remaining pokeballs and giggling in sheer delight. Suddenly, a Herdier jogged over to me and tugged on my jacket with its teeth. Herdier are intelligent pokemon and so I assumed he wanted to show me to the breeder; luckily my assumption was correct. The dog lead us round the house to where a giant of a man was grooming a Riolu. He must have been a foot taller than me but his meaty hands handled the pokemon with such care. The Herdier barked and his head shot up.

"Alright" the giant of a man announced with a beaming Cheshire grin, "Have you come to see my ranch?"

"Y-yes" I stumbled, flustered by this man "Bianca recommended you...I've come to ask for a pokemon" he looked understanding and then a little confused. I suddenly felt sick and anticipated and awkward encounter. He put the Riolu down and walked past me. Insulted and a little confused I spun around to see Hue beaming with excitement.

"I've caught three pokemon already! A Mareep, an Azurill and a Lillipup. This place is the best for catching pokemon!"

"Woah, woah slow down there for a second, mate" the breeder boomed, "Has thy gone and caught my pokemon? Pokemon that I raised from eggs an' reared on ma ranch to protect 'em from poachers!" the breeder advanced of Lexi; tensing his muscles and clenching his fists. Lexi looked like he was about to cry. His shivering hands couldn't hold his new captures and his shivering lips failed to form any words. Then, the breeder let out a booming laugh. "Haha, there's not need t' worry specks, I'm just messin' with you. The best thing for ma pokemon is that they get a good home. But be careful, you're only meant to have six pokemon, anymore's just cruel"

"N-no worries" Lexi finally gasped "I s-send most of my pokemon to Prof- I mean - Bianca to help her with h-her research. She keeps them in the daycare over at the other side of Unova" Lexi made a pathetic motion to symbolise the distance which just caused the breeder to cock an eyebrow.

"Well you're just some sorta queer, ain't you? Now where was I?" At last he turned his enormous bulk to face me, "The pokemon I give to Bianca are newly hatched; I raise 'em for about five weeks an' then she gets 'em. I think I might have some young'ns you can have; if t' mother'll let you...take a seat in my cabin, I'll be a while."

The breeder returned after an awkward twenty minutes with three pokemon in his arms; they were much smaller than they should be and clearly very young. "New trainers chose from a grass, fire or water type. I didn' have any of the bog standard starters so I got you these to choose from" he delicately placed the baby pokemon on the table, "here's a grass type: Sunkern. This little things a cutie; but as I trainer I'd never use 'em". I too never entertained the fantasy of owning a Sunkern. He saw my unimpressed eyes move on and adapted as such. "This is the water type, Psyduck. It can use psychic moves, which'd be useful against fightin' types" my eyes lit up at the adorable little thing. However, my eyes couldn't help going back to my original sight. An adorable curled up orange ball. It expanded with each sleeping exhalation.

"Is that a Growlithe?" I asked. He didn't seem as excited as I would've hoped and he looked almost annoyed that I'd picked the pup.

"Yeah, but it's only a few weeks old. I'm not sure if it's ready to leave its mum yet" my heart sank. The man looked into my eyes and then out at the forest through the window. He was thinking deeply, about something that eluded me. "You know what" he announced with an uncertain grin "I'm goin' to give you that Growlithe" I pounced on it excitedly but he stopped my celebration with a strong glare. "But answer this, is thy goin' t' take on the pokemon league?" I nodded "is thy goin' t' travel from city to city, seeing all that Unova has to offer?" again I nodded. He seemed pleased. "You can take that Growlithe on your journey then ... if you let me come with you"

That stunned me for a moment. Lexi too looked confused. My lips just flapped about awkwardly causing the breeder to sigh heavily.

"If I travel with you with ma Arcanine in ma party, that Growlithe's mother will still be with him at all times. And this way, I can finally see all of Unova and complete ma dream of bein' a field conservationist – protecting pokemon from those bastard poachers that're killin' of all t' pokemon. What do you say?" he extended a giant hand towards me. I looked at him, Lexi, the Growlithe, him again, Lexi's Oshawott, his hand and then deep into his serious yet loving eyes. I extended my own arm which was met with a vigorous shake.


	2. Chapter 2

**II- Trubbish trouble**

"So, d'you know what you're doing?" the breeder asked looming over his pipsqueak sidekick. The scrawny lad shook the man's hand meekly and gave him an even meeker nod.

"I sure do, Jacko" – so that was his name: Jacko. "Which pokemon are you taking with you, on your travels I mean?"

"Well, Lava for sure" he presented an Ultra ball to his assistant; I presumed it contained my Growlithe's mother, "an' I'm also taking this Riolu; Buster" the Riolu from earlier leapt from the ground and onto Jacko's back gleefully, "I never bred Buster thy knows; I found 'im in a trap on Route 20...bloody poachers"

"Lava and Buster?" Lexi grinned, "Sweet names! That reminds me. Myles, what's your Growlithe called?" Truthfully, I'd never come up with a name for my pokemon. Most boys just called them by their default species names; but seeing Jacko with his Buster almost inspired me.

"Um...Frank!" I said, quite impressed with the intentional pun. Lexi and Jacko seemed less impressed, but they obviously didn't get the reference. With my pokemon nicknamed our little trio set off. I set one foot down on the grass and Jacko already started yelling at me.

"Do you even know where you're goin'?"

"I was heading west, you know, to central Unova, I'm sure I'll find a gym there"

Jacko just stared at me with a look of amazement and disgust, "Jesus wept", he eventually said "it's a good job I joined you two pair of numb nuts before you got yersens killed" Jacko turned away and shouted "follow me you two we're off to Aspertia City"

"Why?" we both chimed.

"So that this clueless 'get' can get 'is first gym badge", both I and Lexi were torn between admiration, fear and hatred of this guy. We decided to follow him since we both were true to our words, and plus, deep down we really were 'clueless gets'

"You two best catch some team mates" Jacko announced when we arrived on Route 19, he put far too much emphasis on team mates and stared harshly at Lexis "Oshawott and Growlithe'll only get you so far"

"Hey, I've got team mates" Lexi retorted, "I'm keeping this Mareep and calling her Flossy". Jacko just ignored him and looked out at Route 19 and saw the small pokemon running about: Purrloin and Patrat were really nothing new or exciting. Lexi released his new Flossy and I put down Frank to play in the grass. He plodded along with his puppy legs, sniffing at shrubs and Patrat. Suddenly, his ginger fur pricked up and his fluffy tail stopped wagging. He had found something. Jacko reacted before I could; he was very in-tune with Frank.

"Come 'ere, Myles" Jacko shouted. I jogged over while Lexi battled a Patrat. I could hear him shout 'Level 8' as I happened upon Frank's find. "D'you know what this is?"

It was a small footprint – at least I think it was. Next to it was a foul smelling purple splodge. Both Frank and Jacko seemed excited by it, but too me it was just a dint in the dirt and a bit of waste.

"Trubbish!" Jacko whispered. "They shouldn't exist in this area, but y'know what people are like, buying cute pokemon and then dumpin' 'em when they evolve an' get too powerful or dangerous"

"What are Trubbish?" I mumbled, feeling a little silly. To my surprise my ignorance was met with a grin, but as Jacko opened his mouth to answer Lexi's scream filled the area. Remarkably quick, Jacko leapt from the footprint and sent out Buster before I'd even seen Lexi's dilemma.

"Buster, Quick Attack!" The Riolu pounced on the pack of purple pokemon that had pinned Lexi to the ground. Their slimy tentacles were wrapping around the pokeballs of the pokemon he'd caught at the ranch. "To answer your question Myles – those are Trubbish!" Buster landed a fast attack on two of the Trubbish with amazing strength. Some of the pack members looked on terrified at their new foe and began to slink away; leaving the pokemon they had tried so hard to steal. However, every pack has a rogue.

"Buster, dodge t' attack!" Jacko ordered without an ounce of fear or panic as one Trubbish vomited acid at its foe. Buster was nimble, quick and in perfect synch with Jacko. The grin that once sat on the face of the Trubbish was long gone. Now its small eyes and quivering lips suggested nothing but fear. "Myles!" Jacko's shout snapped me out of my daydreaming admiration, "I want t' see how that Growlithe of yours battles. Order a bite attack!"

Frank looked up at me, trying his hardest to cover any puppy cuteness. He was cocky and feisty while being a bit naïve – just like me.

"Ok Frank use bite on that Trubbish!" Paws hit hard on the ground as razor fangs crunched down hard. With a burst almost like magic Frank pounced on the Trubbish and began to rip it to shreds.

"Call Frank away" Jacko muttered

"What?" I gasped, "Look he's winning, he's doing gre-"

"Call your Growlithe back now!" Jacko roared. Shaking madly, I called Frank back expecting a hero to gallop over. A limping whimpering mutt is what collapsed in my arms. "Battles aren't all about attacking. A great trainer would have noticed the Trubbish using Poison Gas as Growlithe attacked. He's too hurt to battle, let Buster fini-"

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" not even the agile Jacko saw Lexi command his Oshawott. The gushing force struck the Trubbish and flung it into its pack. Lexi picked up his stolen pokeballs as the pack began to scurry away. Lexi hurled his free pokeball, "You're not getting away that easily!" The pokeball struck the leader as it scurried away but failed to open; it just flopped to the ground as the pack of poison pokemon disappeared into the tall grass. If I wasn't so upset about Frank I would've been as confused as Lexi was.

"Odd" Jacko muttered, "It's as if those Trubbish belong to someone...some heartless, neglectful trainer". Jacko spat on the ground and with a face of thunder turned around and departed to Aspertia City. I and Lexi were quick to follow not wanting to be left in the tall grass without our bodyguard. After being exposed to the pokemon world, we knew we were both crazy to think we'd have been able to make it on our own.


End file.
